This specification relates to modular tracks that can be used for autonomous vehicles, such as battery-powered toys.
Tracks for toy vehicles typically include multiple track components that include a rolling surface and sidewalls. Toy cars that are self-propelled or that are accelerated by an external force can traverse such tracks and be maintained on the track by the sidewalls and/or acceleration forces (e.g., generated by tight loops when the vehicle has sufficient speed). Electrically-powered toy cars that are powered through contact with positive and negative rails can also be maintained on a track through the use of a slot in the track and a corresponding pin on the car.